prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Key (episode)
"The Key" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Prison Break and the nineteenth episode overall. The episode features one of the final parts of Michael Scofield's modified escape plan. Storyline Lincoln Burrows A truck smashes into the prison van that Lincoln Burrows was riding in to see his son LJ. Agent Kellerman appears and attempts to suffocate Lincoln. Lincoln is saved by his father who knocks Kellerman out with a fire extinguisher. Lincoln's father takes him away to an old junkyard where he confides to Lincoln that he used to work for a group of multinationals called "The Company". The reason Lincoln is framed for murder is because Lincoln's father leaked information out to the public about Ecofield, Terrence Steadman's company, so "The Company" set Lincoln up to bring him into the open. Lincoln cannot bring himself to forgive his father after Lisa's death, Michael and LJ's incarcerations. Kellerman hears on the police radio on the whereabouts of Lincoln and arrives at the scene first. Lincoln and his father were about to leave when Kellerman appeared. Lincoln's father goes to scout the area ahead when Kellerman tracks Lincoln down. Lincoln gestures to his father to leave him. The police arrives with Captain Bellick. Immediately, Lincoln shouts to Bellick. Kellerman had no choice but to back down. With a last glance at his son being handcuffed and taken away by Bellick, Lincoln's father turns and walks away. In Fox River John Abruzzi, claiming to have found the Lord while he was away, returns to Fox River where he makes a truce with T-Bag. T-Bag later on approaches Abruzzi's cell intending to kill him, but is disarmed by C-Note, who tells him that Abruzzi is their ticket out of there. Abruzzi contacts Nick Savrinn to remind him about their deal. Nick somewhat turns his back on Veronica Donovan as he answers the phone call. Tweener reveals to Michael that he stole a Honus Wagner baseball card that is worth $300,000, saying that it looked normal to him but it was valuable. Tweener also wants Michael to kill Avocado, who brutally rapes Tweener daily. As Michael refuses and everyone goes back to their cell, Tweener takes out a razor blade from under a mattress and castrates Avocado. Michael must get the key to the infirmary. As Dr. Tancredi cleans his back wound, he waits for the opportune moment to manipulate her. He kisses her but cannot make himself steal the key out of her pocket. Michael enlists the help of his 'wife' who meets with Dr. Tancredi and steals the keys. Dr. Tancredi cannot find her keys after coming back from lunch with Nika Volek. She suspects Nika and checks the visitation list - Michael had had a visitation from Nika. During Michael's appointment in the infirmary, she has the lock on the infirmary door changed giving Michael an extremely cold and angry stare. She becomes more cold and suspicious watching his reactions. Tweener pledges his loyalty to Michael but the episode ends with Tweener telling Bellick about the planned escape. Bellick smashes up the floor to discover the hole. Veronica Donovan Nick and Veronica discover that the cell phone LJ had picked up from Quinn, has been receiving phone calls from other states and nations. They also find out that a common phone number is listed in all the phone records they collected. The phone number points to Blackfoot, Montana. Trivia * The Key refers to the key for the infirmary door. *John Abruzzi re-appears after a 5 episode-absence. *T-Bag tried to kill Abruzzi earlier in 1x12. Now he wants to try again to kill him. *C-Note mentions Abruzzi's theme here. Category:Season One Episodes